1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of repairing damaged entrances of birdhouses and providing new entrance into the nesting cavity of a birdhouse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Birdhouses that provide a suitable nesting site for nesting birds have become very popular. Typically, the birdhouses are made of wood and have an entrance that permits the bird entry into the nesting cavity. The entrance of the birdhouse is usually of a size that attracts a particular specie or species of birds.
Often times, the birdhouses are situated in areas that have a squirrel population. Squirrels out of curiosity, seeking a nesting area, or for other reasons not known, attempt to enter the birdhouse. Often times, the hole diameter is not large enough to accommodate the squirrel. The squirrel then gnaws and chews the entrance until the entrance is large enough for the squirrel to enter the birdhouse. The size of the entrance that accommodates a squirrel is generally too large for preference by the specie or species of bird that the house was intended for and the birdhouse becomes worthless. The vandalism resulting from squirrels enlarging entrances to birdhouses is quite costly since birdhouses are relatively expensive.
The Myaida et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,634, granted on May 11, 1965, shows a birdhouse having an obstructed entrance that protects the contents of the nest from large birds, such as starlings, cats, squirrels and the like. A landing is disposed below the entrance and a partition is spaced from the entrance obstructing entry into the interior of the birdhouse. However, a squirrel can still gnaw its way into the birdhouse.
The Wade et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,631, granted on Feb. 22, 1972, shows a metal birdhouse with a double-wall construction with insulation between the double walls. The entry opening can be varied in size for different species of birds by attaching various rings to the entry opening with each ring having a different inside diameter. However, the metal birdhouse of the Wade et al Patent is expensive and it does not solve the problem of birdhouses already in existence made of Wood that have been or can be damaged by squirrels.
The Nelson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,249, granted on May 10, 1966, shows a collapsible birdhouse made of weatherproof, corrugated paperboard or similar material that is assembled by the user. The birdhouse has a selectable doorway opening which permits the user to select the specie of bird that the user desires as an occupant of the house. In one embodiment, a circular disk having a plurality of different size holes is positioned proximate the entryway of the birdhouse, permitting the user to revolve the disk and position different holes in front of the entryway. However, a squirrel can still gnaw through the opening selected by the user leaving the birdhouse in an uninhabitable state for the specie of bird desired.
The White U.S. Pat. No. 1,166,100, granted on Dec. 28, 1915, shows a birdhouse having an opening of sufficient size to admit birds of the largest species that are accommodated by the interior of the birdhouse. The entryway is guarded by a metal plate which is preferably an integral part of the house. A series of intermediate plates are pivotally attached to the integral plate, with each plate having a different sized hole smaller than the hole of the integral plate. The user can then select the hole for the species of bird desired by pivoting the plates. The birdhouse of the White Patent, although preventing squirrels from gnawing the hole to a larger size, does not provide for repairing existing birdhouses.